


What happened in the freezer

by Just_here_for_the_memes



Category: High School Musical RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_here_for_the_memes/pseuds/Just_here_for_the_memes
Summary: The world ends





	1. Shoprite Hams

It twas the beginning of february and Jacob and Veronica were headed to Shoprite for some lettuce, to replace the footy shit at burger king. When they went to the cash-out a cashier named Daycee stood there and stared at the creepily. Jacob just smiled and walked over to the deli counter. Some creepo was standing there and he said, "yo u 2 r cute did u guys fuck yet" Jacob looked at the deli dudde awkwardly and then ordered a slice of ham and some cheese Then they went over to the ice freezer, got inside and fucked. The creepy deli guy watched them. and when someone came up to the counter and saw him masturbating, he said "Im prepping the sausage" They went home and Jacob got a pregnancy test. Jacob was pregante, but Veronica was not the father. His secret lover Isaiah Carter was. and he was cheating on him for Kyra Batman, a porn star that resembled spongebob. Meanwjile Eric and Jaden Fucked and Jaden became Preganet. Then the Keanu boi watching the security tape of the fucking and sold it. What lies lie ahead? No one fucking cares so they all went to the ice freezer and fucked all were pregante and Jacob Licked foot lettuce and Daycee is veronica. RIP EVRGHTJKLP{}|

But there is more. Eric and Jaden's baby is named Number 15 thhe wolrld wille dn soon. I really hope my mom does not read this. Thicc lady jade and Batman fucked. Kreanu Always watches  
Syrup is Veronica friend They fuck.All the people who fuck are thots bc they breathe fast and I Love Stephen Hawking RIP him

Alright now what happens next is Syrup and Jaden raise Jaden’s baby because the mother Eric died. The baby was deformed because incest and shit. I dont even know. this is fuckibg confusing im bored. So then Jacob went back to Veronica and They are married now not just livers and niw they have another baby bc the old one was given to spiritual frogs. Its name is Maddy and she a thot as ababy before one she was pregnant and she has had sex 175 times before 3 years. Jacob is depressed because of his lost relationships.


	2. Jacob’s Big Long Hard Thicc Problem

Jacob was having a tough time since Veronica divorced him  
And he had to fuck his slut thot daughter for his problems. He is in a depression and has a problem a big long thicc problem, his daughter is pregantent and he might be the father he no like incest and he be upset be she a whore so who knows. Then Sandy Cheeks showed up and gave Jacob a gurl to fuck and it was her. So he got busy with Sandy cheeks and yeah he no ger her prugente. Then every time he sees spongnbob he has to masturbate bc he thinks of Sandy Cheks and her tight tight friends list on facebook, she will not accept. then Veronica went back to Syrup for an affair even though she with Jaden. So then Veronica went to Keanu and she said “No im done with big boys unless (per daycees request) we get bondage” so they did. Jacob is now fucking some weird ass wall and hebut doing it in an Electric Socket. Oh ueah the wall wants it deeper yacob do it pls ahhh. ok thats gay nvm ill stop. Rip me I gotta ho to the bathroom. I met Lil pump in three man thats gay he gay bahh. Im a sheep Jacob was saying as he fucked a sgsesp hes a gag boi. Now back to Eric he got that Johnny Test fetush so he be roleplayong that gay shit with John Kuhlen even though he married to Emma. i hope he no see this

Now Emma got a Jello kink I aint gonna explain how that works. I hope she no read that. Now Bill Cosby he raped Eric in a dumpster and Jacob met A saxophone that lived and he climbed inside. first all his bones snapped and he screamed out, the bones sliced through his skin and his blood poured out. Then he climbed out and walked away. Then John realised he had a choling fetisg so thAt happened


	3. The end of everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world ends

All the sluts of the world unite. Oh shiit wait the world blew p  



End file.
